


Собака Ежи

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), winni_w



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]
Category: Gamer (2009)
Genre: Action, Cyberpunk, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Веселый мир виртуальной реальности с управлением живыми людьми.
Relationships: Simon Silverton/John "Kable" Tillman
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Собака Ежи

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: "Геймер"  
> Аудио: Ежи и Петруччо "Пати", 
> 
> \- намеки на слэш с доминированием/подчинением


End file.
